


Caged Rabbits | 笼兔

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Prostitution, Social Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 一提到钱的话题，苏西就会特别紧张，这是军团内部人尽皆知的小秘密。
Relationships: Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie
Kudos: 2





	Caged Rabbits | 笼兔

**Author's Note:**

> 大量私设警告。  
> 文中出现的货币单位默认是加拿大元。

“同花！我赢了。”弗兰克乐得差点咬了舌头，用两手捞走桌面上小山高的筹码。在这令人快活的叮铃桄榔声中，朱莉扶额头，乔伊锤手，苏西把脸扣在桌上，闷闷地呜咽：“底裤都赔完了！”

傍晚暑气散了，凉快的死狗酒馆里四面通风，内外都亮起了油灯。酒馆一楼大堂里诡异地热闹：除了军团们摆满零食和饮料的这一桌，其他几张朽坏的牌桌上零零散散坐着几具骷髅，咯咯抖动的下颚念叨着赌注和花色；吧台前没有人，有酒不停地注入杯子，传递给看不见的客人，被人饮尽，如此反复；房间一角的钢琴是空的，却持续演奏着悦耳的西部小调……凯勒布愿意把酒馆借给他们聚会，军团们还是挺意外的。这个老头子很风趣，很热情，教他们怎么盯梢和埋伏，还传授了些打德州扑克、嚼烟草以及做私酿酒的技巧——真是生在了犯罪的好年代。小朋友们太喜欢他了，隔三差五就来帮他做点杂活还人情。这天的杀人工作结束，军团们照常来到小酒馆打牌，把自己这周赚来的彩虹碎片大半压在牌桌上，以此博一点粗浅的快乐。

“我没钱了。”见其他人都从腰包里乖乖掏出赌金，苏西扁着嘴，依旧是瘫在桌上，一副无精打采的样子，好像一只粉色垂耳兔。

“自己牌运差怪谁呢？”弗兰克把桌面上的彩虹碎片刮进自己的小金库，得意洋洋地开了一罐啤酒。他不敢再喝小酒馆里的幽灵酒，活人喝了要生病拉肚子，从那以后都是自带。

“我认真的。我真的没钱了。”苏西从卫衣口袋里掏出一把糖粒似的彩虹碎片，扬在桌上，“这是我剩下的全部家当了。”

“你又把钱用在哪儿了？！”朱莉举起手作势要打，最后还是作罢，脸色很不好看，“你这臭毛病该改了。没钱摆什么阔？就你跟注跟得最起劲。”

“行行好嘛，我真的很需要一把好刀嘛！”苏西抱着头装哭，从指头缝里偷看其他人的表情，“我找恶灵办了分期付款，下个月还得还它的利息……”

“这家伙业务还挺广。”弗兰克咂嘴。

“说起来，正好恶灵昨天发通知了，要我们设计一套新队服……”乔伊一边洗牌，一边喃喃道。

“挺好，给你点工作吧，你来决定我们下次的队服。”弗兰克打个响指，朱莉很意会地从背包里掏出一个素描本，还有两支铅笔，拍在桌面上一起推给苏西，“明天出草图，后天交方案。纸笔不够找朱莉要，交上了咱们就一笔勾销，要是交不上，你亲自去和恶灵解释吧。”

朱莉和乔伊盯着苏西直摇头，一边往嘴里塞着血点（这些玩意吃起来像辣味的椒盐脆饼），一边发出怪声起哄。弗兰克的白眼几乎要翻上天：这队伍里都是什么人呐？

打完牌已经太晚了，来不及赶回奥蒙德，他们四个就在酒馆二楼开了两间双人房。弗兰克枕在床上，盯着对床熟睡的朱莉，自己却怎么也睡不着。窗外不知是什么野兽在嘶叫，风也停了，室内憋闷又无聊，他估摸着大家应该睡够了，摇醒朱莉，去叫隔壁的两个队员。打开门，发现赤条条的乔伊搂着一丝不挂的的苏西，把脸埋在一对巨乳中间，被子还掉在地上。弗兰克蹑手蹑脚地把被子给他们盖好，在乔伊小腿肚子上猛踹了一脚，两个人双双惊醒。弗兰克到酒馆门口去，和朱莉各自吸了一根烟，那二人才不紧不慢地下楼来集合：苏西刚洗了澡，头发湿漉漉的，乔伊的胸口也是。弗兰克把烟屁股递过去，乔伊接过来吸了一口，又递给苏西，她没有接，只是一直盯着自己的鞋尖。

这不是他第一次撞见苏西和乔伊睡觉了，军团内部没有秘密。上一回他们俩在奥蒙德的沙发上开搞，弗兰克照常失眠，下楼随便走走，发现乔伊睡了，苏西还醒着，很随意地袒露着胸脯烤火。汽油桶里的木柴劈啪作响，火光映得得她浑身通红，她看着弗兰克，张开腿给他看自己的小缝，用手指拉出一些粘滑的细丝。

弗兰克知道这是在勾引他，可他以为她是磕了药头脑不清醒，没再多看，转头走了。没想到苏西很把弗兰克的反应当回事儿，事情让她这张贱嘴一加工，居然变成了“弗兰克是个没有性生活的处男，看见光屁股女人就跑”。这话真是混账，弗兰克当然有和人睡过觉，他是很绅士的，喜欢送点小礼物，说几句情话，靠魅力把人领上床，再和和气气的分手，那是艺术，苏西一辈子都不会懂的。

第二天下工后，军团们日常围在客厅里开讨论会。苏西交了服装设计图的草稿，把弗兰克给气笑了：

“这是什么？吉祥物兔子？搞笑呢！队服得严肃一点，有点品位好不好！”

朱莉接过草稿，说这个可以。

乔伊接过草稿，说这个可以。

苏西看看弗兰克，弗兰克看看苏西。

“我觉得弗兰克说得对，这个真的不行。”苏西小声说道。

散会后苏西把弗兰克叫到角落，问他能不能给自己一点灵感。弗兰克说，我喜欢杰夫那样的艺术风格，他很酷。可是，苏西说，我不是杰夫。那你就试试模仿他，人不逼一下自己永远不知道自己的极限在哪里，弗兰克说。可是，时间这样紧，我不可能学会杰夫的风格的，苏西的眼睛一下子耷拉下来，我铁定完不成这个任务了。

“那我就没什么建议可以给你了。我们之间的账……”

“我可以还上的！我可以的…”弗兰克话音未落，苏西便抢答道。

怎么还？这想法从弗兰克的脑内一闪而过，苏西扑了上来，把他按在墙壁上，要亲他的嘴。她个头很高，和弗兰克差不多，体育课上在同龄女生里总是鹤立鸡群的那一个。这突如其来的举动把弗兰克给吓着了，苏西一边亲他躲闪的脸，一边熟练地解开他裤子上的皮带。

“我会很轻的……”苏西舔了舔手指，将刘海拨到耳后，正欲把手伸进弗兰克的内裤，被他给推开了。弗兰克狼狈极了，提上裤子就跑，末了，还不忘把自己的房间门给反锁上。又是苏西，又是这种事儿，这下子永远都说不清了。

“我以为你喜欢主动型的呢？”事后，朱莉听了弗兰克这一通抱怨，觉得很是意外。

怎么可能会喜欢。再说了，谁要被牙套妹吸屌啊？据乔伊所说，他和苏西办事儿的时候为了图省事来了趟无套的，结果苏西含太深，阴毛卡进牙套槽线里，两个人生拉硬拽好不尴尬。

“是你不好啦，说那么过分的话。”朱莉对弗兰克指指点点，“你怎么老是在她面前提钱的事儿啊？”

苏西这人挺贱的。弗兰克一边佩服她，一边骂她贱，可是谁让这是不争的事实呢：苏西读高二的时候一边攒钱上大学，一边还要贴钱养家里人——狗屎的失业金，越发越少，越扶越贫。她手脚不干净，而且脑子也不太聪明，干过两份便利店的兼职，每次都被抓到偷东西，后来就没人雇她了。跟着弗兰克他们混迹之后，她的成绩开始下滑，被老师叫去办公室补课。老师也没说什么，拉开裤链把那活儿塞进苏西手里，好像塞给她一张通往A+的试卷，完了，给了她一张五十元的新钞，这对高中生来说是巨款。于是新生意就这么来了，苏西经常往办公室跑，有时候去补数学，有时候补地理，或者去帮老师辅导其他年级的学生。多亏她这么用功，她的成绩一直在中上水平。

苏西干的事儿实际上是卖春，不过这词有个很斯文的说法，叫“援交”。苏西的家里人可没有她那么注重细节，他们不在乎闺女赚的钱是哪儿来的，很直接，有钱就是好，没钱就是坏，要罚，这样才能学好。一天夜里他们去洗劫商店，苏西一直不肯摘下面具，直到她不受控制地跌倒，其他人才发现异样。朱莉把她的面具掀开，被那景象吓坏了：苏西半张脸肿得老高，一边的额头破了，脸上全是血——她试图用纸草草地止血，但是情况反倒恶化了。她木木地用手挠出血的地方，指甲缝里满是干掉的黑色血块。

“告诉我是谁干的。还是说他们三个都是？”朱莉捏紧拳头，狠狠地咬着凸起的骨节，几乎要把拳头啃出血。苏西没有回答，只是抱着她的腰不让她走。从那之后苏西再也不回家了，跟着他们藏在奥蒙德山上的秘密基地，让乔伊开车接送着上学。现在我们也是四口之家了，乔伊和气地笑了。

他们的犯罪活动越来越频繁，越来越恶劣，苏西去学校的次数明显少了，可她仍然相信自己是有机会读大学的。不过老师们不喜欢这种盲目的自信。

“你知道，最近总是有警察来盘问你和你那几个朋友……”他们总是说到一半就装模作样的咳嗽起来，捏着手指，告诉她价格会开得低些，或者可怜兮兮地表示能不再给她援助了。苏西虽然笨，可也不是傻子。夜里，在秘密基地的篝火边上，她一边揉着酸痛的下巴，一边哀愁地向队员们发问：少掉的这些钱究竟要怎么补上啊？要是凑不齐目标金额，大学梦就彻底泡汤了。

乔伊就是在那时挺身而出的。“你需要多少？我可以出。”他说到做到，每次抢劫或者偷盗之后的分赃环节，他总会从自己的那份里拿给她一半。乔伊以往花在打扮上的钱非常夸张，在那之后就收敛了许多。弗兰克去他工作的便利店看他，见他闲暇时不再读时装杂志了，反而帮苏西参谋起大学志愿来。没过多久，弗兰克就抓到他们俩上床。两个人到底是从什么时候开始维持这种肉体关系的呢，他已经不怎么在乎，也无暇去问了。

第三天开会的时候，弗兰克发表了一通讲话：

“我平常干涉你们太多了，但艺术是不可能被人干涉的，也是不允许被人干涉的。昨天我做得不对，设计队服这件事应该全部交给苏西。你想怎样画就怎样画，只要你开心就好。像朱莉那样画画好的人还十稿九拒呢，区区一个恶灵甲方算什么，画他妈的！”

于是军团们最后交上去的设计稿依旧是苏西的初稿。又过了两天，恶灵送来一个大箱子，上面贴了一张写着”奖励“的字条。

“好可爱哦！了不起，苏西，你太了不起了。”朱莉抱着开箱得到的兔子头套蹭来蹭去，仔细感受暖和的毛绒布料，“感觉自己像在天堂一样。”

弗兰克不敢相信，恶灵居然真的批准了兔子装的设计。现在他们四个都是傻乎乎的毛茸茸吉祥物了。

“我们看起来更像是整体了。”苏西笑了笑。

但你看起来好像并没有很高兴呢？弗兰克想。

只过了三个月，苏西的援助又断了：乔伊被开除了。老板借口效率低下赶走了他，实际上只是为自己无力支付他七块钱的时薪作遮羞布。不只是这一间便利店，或者一个奥蒙德，整个加拿大好像都是这副样子，全国上下笼罩在失业的阴云里。但朱莉是个例外。朱莉画画一向很好，她不断地向出版社投稿自己的插画，每一次都如石沉大海。偏偏越是经济萧条的时候，人们越是需要娱乐，她的画也就有了刊载的空间。一天下午放学的时候，朱莉收到了一封信，信封里面有四十元稿费（交完税之后只剩下这么点了），还有一大堆合作意向和继续加油之类的废话。他们替她高兴，去迪厅彻夜跳舞到天亮。

“你运气真好。等我的稿费稳定下来，我就能供得起你上大学啦。”坐车去学校的路上，朱莉困得不行，靠在苏西的肩头打哈欠。

“大学真那么好吗？乔伊那么年轻，可他都找不到工作……我比他还小一年呢，难道读了大学就会有什么区别吗？”苏西喃喃道。

“你为什么要想那么多呢？你又不像我们，你还有时间啊……时间……”朱莉嘟囔着，沉沉睡去。

实际上，稿费这事儿从头到脚都是编造的，用朱莉的话说，“要是贴点钱（当然，是从她自己那份里出的）就能让朋友开心一点，何乐而不为呢？”朱莉自己决定，一直到苏西高三毕业都不会说破，帮她做手脚的弗兰克更是不会走漏风声了。又过了几周，朱莉悄悄提议减少四人一起的活动，有意对苏西隐瞒接下来的犯罪计划，让她多点时间复习。对此，弗兰克表示担忧。

“你老是担心她干嘛呀，有杰夫那小子给她辅导功课呢，成绩还不是杠杠的！”朱莉说。

“不，我是在想你这谎话圆不住了该怎么办，别搞出反效果来就好。”弗兰克说。

“哎……你不计较我把咱们的队员给疏远了么？”

“留不住的就是留不住，这是天性，再强留也没用的。”弗兰克难得大度一次。

“现在想想，真是好感伤啊。我们四个里面将来唯一有机会离开这个地方的，可能就只有苏西了。”朱莉满是惆怅道。

“我们都会离开的，只不过不是用她的方式。”弗兰克道，“我们可以坐乔伊的车，一路向南开，去别的城市，或者美国，或者什么别的地方……喜欢哪里就停下来，随便做点工作，要是腻了就继续走……”

他们就这样漫无目的的聊着，在奥蒙德山上眺望脚下的城镇，入夜，7000个人在黑暗中或梦或醒，1400户人家只有寥寥几盏灯光闪烁，寂静的镇子唯独在此时好像有了生命，只是被轻轻一吹似乎也就会立刻消逝。

弗兰克从试炼中回到奥蒙德，几近虚脱。他今天出汗出得厉害，整个人裹在厚重又不透风的兔子玩偶服里，运动起来感觉四肢好像绑了铅块。汗衫和内裤也湿透了，粘稠湿重的感觉吞咽着他，让他不能呼吸。弗兰克摘下头套，却发现自己的手怎么也够不到后背的拉链，几次失败后他放弃了，开了一罐啤酒，站在二楼阳台上闷闷地喝，等着其他人回来帮他脱身。

寒风很快刮走了他的体温，变得有些冷，好在有酒暖身。弗兰克打着哆嗦回到自己的房间，却发现床上已经坐了一只兔子，听见他来，抬起有点愚蠢的卡通笑脸望着他。他虽然有些被吓到，但一点也不觉得意外。弗兰克摘下另一只兔子的头套，坐在她身边，亲了亲她被汗水照得光亮的额头。苏西抬眼看他，一对绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的，似海面上的波澜，涌动着兴奋、快乐、自责，害怕……数不清的光彩。

他决心不再拘泥于那些条条框框，给她更多的吻，从额头到鼻尖，鼻尖到嘴唇。她发出娇声。弗兰克的手慢慢地贴着苏西的锁骨挪下去，结果摸到的只是一团毛茸茸。

“抱歉……这真的太傻了。我们不能穿着这种衣服做。”弗兰克忍不住笑了。

“也对啊。”苏西也不好意思地笑。

他帮助苏西从那层累赘的玩偶服中解脱出来，然后趴在床上，把后背留给她。苏西拉开玩偶服背后的拉链，手指沿着他的背脊向下滑，将汗液顺着那条凹槽刮走，最后在他的屁股上弹了一下。

“没有尾巴也挺可爱的。”苏西小声说，“不要动。”

她从背后抱住弗兰克，一只手套弄他的阴茎，一只手玩弄乳头。她每撩拨一次，弗兰克的腰就颤动一下，他的体温越来越高，视野开始变白，感觉自己好像要熔化掉，或者窒息在这份热度中。苏西加块了套弄的速度，却往往在他快要高潮时突然停下，卡住他的龟头，不允许他射精。他感到自己的胸腹被无形的火烘烤着，他的呼吸已经变成了哭泣。弗兰克用手紧紧地抓住床单，抬高了臀部，以这种姿态恳求结束。

大约是苏西发了慈悲，她再一次套弄时弗兰克射了很多，双腿直打颤。毛绒衣服粘上了各种各样的体液，变得污秽不堪。但苏西还没有停下的意思。她剥开这只兔子的表皮，将里面的人完整地取出，在床上躺平放好，亲他带伤痕的嘴唇，他画满纹身的脖颈，还有他因快乐而起伏的胸脯，接着开始骑他。弗兰克渐渐分不清身上的人是苏西，是朱莉，又或者是乔伊，多么恐怖又愉快的幻梦，他只模模糊糊地意识到他们吻了很多次，有时一个吻带点咸味，他分不清那究竟是汗水还是眼泪。

“你还有脸回来！你究竟有没有申请大学啊？！”朱莉手里拿着十几张填满的申请表， 质问道，“截止日期都已经过了，为什么这些表还放在这里？！”

“我去不了大学了。我就是去不了。你们不会懂的……”被揭穿的苏西捂着脸跑出秘密基地的走廊，一头扎进了奥蒙德山的大雪，朱莉在后面追。弗兰克不解发生了什么，被乔伊拦下来，从他嘴里听了个大概。

原来苏西之前在小巷子里撞到一个人，那个人碰掉了她的书，看着匆忙捡拾的苏西，说：

“我认识你，你是那个被开除的小偷。我现在和你一样没有工作了，你应该觉得开心吧。  
“可我再怎么也不会去犯罪的。你没有看今天的报纸吧？我昨天晚上路过那家被抢的店，一看到你逃跑的背影，就猜到是你了。从见你第一面开始，我就知道你迟早会做出这种事来。你是贼，是强盗魔鬼，你应该被钉死，而不是披着这么一张人皮活在世上。  
“如果我是你，我就去找警察自首。你还这么年轻，还有大把时间悔过……”

那个人说完这些话就离开了，留下一个摇摇晃晃的背影。苏西看着那个影子，眼里映出来的是无尽的黑暗，那个人的身影好像她即将坍塌的未来一样越缩越小，越走越远。她的呼吸急促，手脚不受控制地动了起来。

苏西把那个人拖回巷子里，在背上连扎了三刀，熟练地搜刮走值钱的东西，很快钻出了小巷。

过了一天，苏西指挥乔伊开车经过那条巷子，里面已经没有人了。翻遍最近几天的报纸讣告，也没有找到熟悉的名字。那个人究竟去了哪里，什么时候会回来，没有人说得清楚，但苏西的梦里一直为那个人留着一个位置，她被那人审判，然后钉在十字架上，和野兽一样的罪人们为伍。她在睡梦中大哭大叫，她想逃，梦里没有出口。

那些日子大家都很不好过，苏西既没有学上，也无法工作，只是窝在秘密基地里，也不与人交谈。睡在她身边陪伴的人有时是乔伊，有时是朱莉，一听见吵闹声就把她叫醒，给她一点安慰——但从来没有弗兰克：他无言地接纳了这个曾经叛逃的成员，那已经是他当时最大的让步。

一天晚上乔伊叫醒了所有人，他们冲出门去，看见苏西正把所有攒来的钱丢进火堆，有些原先放在小包里，有些在衣服的夹层里，皱巴巴的被汗水浸湿过的纸币，或者已经失去光泽的硬币，燃烧着，变成一片黑红色的灰烬。朱莉看着这一惨淡景象，一下子跪在地上：“多可惜啊……”

“所有人都被诅咒了。我们会留在奥蒙德一辈子。”苏西两眼通红，望着火光说道。

“那就留吧。所有人一直在一起。”弗兰克说。

“如果再给你一次机会，你会把那些钱用在哪儿？”弗兰克换了便装，和苏西并排站在洗漱台前整理仪容。

“给我们四个买演唱会的头等票。乔伊开车，我们一直往东南开，去蒙特利尔，把所有乐队都听遍。”苏西给自己编了头发，她的眼里有星星，“那真的得花好多钱。”

“你怀念在真正的奥蒙德的生活吗？”弗兰克问。

“我有时候会去基地的屋顶，那是比最高的奥蒙德山还要高的地方，原来能看到更宽阔的世界，现在看到的除了这座山之外尽是一片雾了。”苏西叹了口气，“我想真正的奥蒙德对我来说就只是这座山而已。”

“屋顶啊……”

弗兰克带着朱莉的素描簿爬上屋顶去，一面抽着烟，一面翻看素描簿，看她描绘自己梦里的海、沙漠和男男女女之间的情色幻境。除了苏西的兔子涂鸦之外，他发现朱莉在自己不知道的时候画了好多新画，见一个粉色头发的姑娘和另一个栗色头发的姑娘缠绵在花丛里，倒像是两只小动物依偎在一起，鼻尖对鼻尖，胸脯对胸脯。弗兰克就这么出神地看着，没注意烟烧光了，烫了手指，手一抖，那本素描簿乘着风从屋顶飞了下去，在半空中就散页了，纸飘得到处都是。弗兰克趴在屋顶向下望，正在缝补衣服的乔伊停下了，磨刀的朱莉也停下了，两个人一起抬头向上看来；苏西蹦蹦跳跳地捡拾那些素描纸。弗兰克向底下的人挥挥手问好，即刻下楼去。他心情格外好，踩楼梯的动作也变得活泼起来：左，左，右，右，跳，转个圈，跳三步……


End file.
